On Birthday Presents
by binaryquill
Summary: title sux It's Fai's birthday and Sakura is angry when she thinks Kurogane has forgotten. But has he? Sakura trying to stick up for a friend, Syaoran trying to stay out of things, Kurogane trying not to laugh, Fai being...well, Fai. KuroFai. R&R, pls


DISCLAIMER: Guess what I don't own? TRC, but if I did own it, there would be a lot less angst and a lot more making out.

I do not really think this is OOC for Sakura, although some may disagree. If she thought Kurogane had forgotten Fai's birthday, I think she would be mad at our favorite ninja for hurting Fai's feelings.

I will say that this is definately OOC for Mokona who would never rat out Fai.

May be slightly OOC for Kuro, but who can really say that he's not a big ol' marshmallow when he and Fai are alone? I like to think that he has his moments of sweet fluffiness. Even if only on special occasions.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what day it is?"

Kurogane looked up from the manga he was reading to see Sakura with her hands on her hips and looking more annoyed that he had ever seen her. She even looked… _pissed_, he noted with more than a little surprise. He tried to catch the gaze of the boy standing just behind her, but Syaoran looked terrified by the princess's current mood. He stared resolutely at his feet and would not look at Kurogane.

Since he was well aware 1) what day it was 2) that Sakura seemed convinced he did not and 3) how close the girl was to a certain blond idiot, it did not take the ninja long to determine why she was so upset with him.

He fixed his most threatening crimson gaze on the princess and said nothing. Usually this was enough to make the girl whimper and hide behind the kid. Kurogane was impressed when she did not back down. "Well, do you?" she demanded. "Do you know what today is?"

"Yes," Kurogane said simply and turned back to his manga.

Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Oh really?" she said sarcastically. "Then what did you get Fai-san for his birthday?"

Kurogane didn't look up from his book. "Oi, kid," he said, speaking to Syaoran. "Call 'er off, will ya?"

Syaoran shuffled his feet. He boy was obviously torn between backing up his princess and appeasing his swordmaster. Finally, he laid his hand lightly on Sakura's arm. "Come on, Hime," the boy said, leading her away. Just before they stepped through the doorway Kurogane heard Syaoran whisper reassuringly, "I'm sure Kurogane-san wouldn't forget… again."

"For the record," Kurogane said, lazily, eyes still fixed on his manga, "I have never forgotten that dumb mage's birthday."

Sakura turned around to look at him. "But Kurogane-san, you never give him a present," she pointed out. It was clear from her tone that she thought this was the most heart-breaking thing she could think of and also that she did not think much of Kurogane's lack of consideration.

"I never _buy_ him a present," the ninja corrected her, looking up in time to see Sakura's sad expression fade into confusion. There were a few moments of silence when no one spoke. Sakura considered what Kurogane said. Finally she asked, "But… if you never _buy _him anything… how can you _give_ him something?"

In an impressive display of his advanced ninja training, Kurogane managed not to roll his eyes. He looked over the princess's shoulder and met Syaoran's gaze. "Do you wanna explain it, kid, or should I?"

The boy's cheeks colored. The princess turned her wide questioning eyes on Syaoran and his cheeks got even redder. "Syaoran-kun, what is Kurogane-san talking about?"

"Come on, Hime," Syaoran said, grabbing her wrist and leading her out of the room.

The ninja grinned as he watched the pair leave. He set down his book and said, "Did you put her up to that?"

"What do you mean, Kuro-pii?" Fai asked innocently, stepping into the room.

"Tch. You know exactly what I mean you idiotic moron." But there was no heat in his words. Fai joined him on the couch and cuddled into his side. Kurogane draped his arm over Fai's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Did you?" Kurogane asked.

"Maybe," Fai said, slyly.

Something round and white and landed on the arm of the couch. "Oh, Sakura-chan," it sobbed in Fai's voice. "It's just that Kuro-bun _never_ gets me _anything_ for my… my b-b-birthday and it makes me so… so…" Mokona broke into a fit of hysterical weeping.

Kurogane's manga went sailing through the air toward the little white creature. "Ahhhh!" Mokona cried leaping away to avoid being hit.

"Whoops!" Fai said settling back down into Kurogane's embrace. "Your book fell off the table, Kuro-myuu."

"Humph," Kurogane said, looking at the blond. "I thought so."

Fai giggled.

"You're very lucky that it's your birthday," Kurogane said, bringing his face close to the Fai's.

"Oh, I know, Kuro-chan," Fai said seriously, but he was still smiling. "I'm very, very lucky."

* * *

**If you liked this please let me know. If you hated it, please tell me why. It's a well known fact that reviewers are rewarded with good karma. Thanks!**


End file.
